


Jag älskar dig (I love you).

by IncubusJasper



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Loss, Love, Other, Reader-Insert, Sad, Shipping, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusJasper/pseuds/IncubusJasper
Summary: Sometimes, it's better to keep words to a minimum. Or else you might say something you regret.





	Jag älskar dig (I love you).

**Author's Note:**

> My first submission - please go easy on me. I was drunk when I wrote this.
> 
> Word count: 666.

 As soon as the words left your mouth, you wished you could take them back. You couldn’t bear looking at him anymore. Head hung low, gaze fixed on the floor, your body started to shake, accompanied with the familiar sensation of burning and prickling behind your eyes.

  
_Shame._

  
You flinched as he stood from his chair. He was gentle and would never raise a finger to you; why were you so jittery and afraid of the man you had spent so long trusting? He let out a deep sigh, and to you, it was the gale force wind that would knock you down. You tried to brace yourself for his coming words.

  
“What the hell...” He drew the words out slowly, and you could now tell just how much what you’d said had hurt him. “would ever make you think,” he tried to gently but firmly tilt your chin up to look at him, but your guilt and shame won out as you refused. He settled for softly caressing your cheek with his thumb as he continued. “that I don’t love you?”

  
Your breath caught in your chest and caused you to choke up. The pain in his voice cut deeper than you could handle.

  
“I-I-" you stuttered, but your throat was dry and cracked as you attempted to speak. It seemed that all you could do was cry harder. Silent sobs that racked your body, your hunched form shaking on the edge of the bed. Your breaths were heavy and uneven, and the sight and sound of you hurt Joel’s heart more than he could stand. He gently wiped your tears away with his thumb, concern plastering his handsome features.

  
The tears pooling up and spilling over the rims of your eyelids caused an eyelash to come loose and fall into the corner of your eye. You winced and pulled it out carefully, and Joel took this opportunity to reach his other hand out, softly taking hold of yours. Maybe that was enough. Maybe that was what it took to give in to the dreadful, gut-wrenching pain inside of you that implored, _begged_ you to finally look at him. Another heavy sigh – out of you, this time – as your gaze tilted up from your knees to his precious eyes.

  
“Oh, god...” you exclaimed without thinking, barely louder than a whisper. _His eyes._ His voice had been carrying pain in it, but that paled in comparison to the anguish in his shining eyes. He was almost crying, too. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-” you started, cut off again by the cracking of your dry, sore throat.

  
“Hey, hey,” he whispered shakily. “It’s okay.” He let go of your face but kept hold of your hand, standing up and ushering you to stand with him. You rose from the bed and wrapped your arms around his torso for dear life, and he held you to him as though his life also depended on it. One hand went to the back of your head, stroking your hair gently as you wept against his strong chest. The kind, sweet action only had you crying harder as he leaned down to plant a kiss on your head.

  
Soon, you felt strong enough to face him again, and pulled back from the embrace. Your hands slid to rest comfortably above his waist as your eyes met once more. No words were exchanged, just a knowing look and the softest, most bittersweet kiss either of you had ever experienced in your lives.

  
Then your knees went weak as all the dread poured back into you like lead. Sitting back down on the bed, head in hands, you managed to croak out, “What do we do now, Joel?”

  
He sat beside you and put his arm protectively around your shoulders. “I don’t know.” He rested his head against yours, and you both stayed that way for a while, in almost silence, save for the sounds of breathing, sniffling and the occasional recurring sob.


End file.
